


hope we always feel like

by doitsushine92



Series: Dreamies A/B/O [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2000 line, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Backstory, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, a/b/o dynamics, heavily unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: The compass I saw in my dream, I now know it was you.It all starts with Donghyuck.





	hope we always feel like

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS LONG OVERDUE but listen it honestly took me too much energy to write this and also i even left out some scenes because i felt like they didnt fit/did much to the story
> 
> thank you to dorota for reading over this when it wasn't even done yet, ily baby <3 and thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this series!! it means the world to me to see every kudo and comment these stories have gathered

_"You exist, the scale of the size nobody will understand other than us, in my heart."_

~

Donghyuck meets Mark when he’s eleven years old. It’s the start of a new school year, 5th grade, and Mark is the new kid, freshly arrived from Canada. He’s short, got big bug eyes and a funny accent, Korean words stilted and hesitant on his tongue. Naturally, he becomes Donghyuck’s new victim.

Mark hates him, at first. It’s bad enough to be in a foreign country with no friends, he doesn’t need some kid making fun of him for the way he talks. Mark tries his best to keep his distance from him, joins the soccer team to make new friends, but he wasn’t counting on two things: one, that Donghyuck’s best friends were Mark’s new friends on the team; two, that their teacher would pair them up for the end-of-year project. He considers changing schools, even, but he thinks it'll sound silly if he tells his parents a kid makes him so mad he doesn't mind transferring to the shittier school in their district.

They can’t work together at all. Mark gets frustrated easily and Donghyuck doesn’t take him seriously, which results in screaming matches heard throughout the neighbourhood. Mark’s mom doesn’t know what to do anytime either one of them – or both – end up crying afterwards. 

Hanging out together, along with their other friends, is nothing short of a nightmare. Jeno and Jaemin try to be mediators, but there’s nothing to be done when they simply can’t stand each other. Renjun doesn’t take sides, ever, but he does suggest keeping them apart. And it works, for a while, but it’s too tiring for their friends to maintain two separate groups when they barely have the time for one.

It’s Donghyuck who makes the compromise to change. He apologizes to Mark for making fun of him, offers him a package of cookies he allegedly baked himself, and invites him over to his house to play video games.

Mark is, understandably, wary. He eyes the cookies in his hands with apprehension, not daring to try them. Donghyuck scoffs. “They’re not poisoned, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he says, matter-of-factly. “They’re a peace offering. So?”

“Are you serious?” Mark asks, because it all sounds too good to be true. 

“Yes,” Donghyuck sighs. He sounds tired. 

Mark agrees, because he’s tired too. He’s tired of their fighting and he’s tired of having to step down whenever their friends have plans that Donghyuck has already agreed to. He doesn’t think he can be friends with Donghyuck, but there’s no harm in at least trying to be civil with each other.

Still, he doesn’t dare eat the cookies until Jeno joins them in the school hall and lights up at the sight of the package. “Hyuck, did you make those?”

Donghyuck nods, saying, “Yeah, but they’re not-”

“Can I have some?” Jeno asks Mark. Mark wrestles the plastic lid open and offers the cookies to the younger boy, who takes one and munches on it happily. “Aren’t you coming to lunch? Come on, they’re serving chicken nuggets today.”

On the walk to the cafeteria, Mark tries a cookie too. They’re butter cookies, he realizes. They also taste great. He shares them with their friends, but keeps most of them to himself.

That afternoon, they play FIFA for hours, shoving each other in desperate attempts to get the upper hand, switching to GTA at one point after they get bored. By night, they're friends. They’re able to finish their project without too many hitches - they still argue every once in a while, of course, but they no longer go for the throat first, instead directing their blows to minor issues.

It doesn't take them too long to become best friends, either. Maybe they're not like Donghyuck is with Jeno, but they're still best friends, different from the others, a friendship based on a constant push-and-pull, teasing and joking and trying to get the other more riled up. It is fun, it's easy, and it’s comfortable.

In the sixth grade they meet Yukhei. He’s also new to Korea, speaks awkward Korean mixed with English and Cantonese and sometimes even a bit of Mandarin, his limbs already too long for proper coordination. He becomes friends with Renjun first, introduces them to Chenle, a fifth grader, who in turn brings Jisung along. Mark didn't think at first he'd be friends with them, not good friends anyway, but it seems like faith knew what it was doing.

They all blend together, slipping into each other's lives as if they'd been there all along. Jaemin babies Jisung even when the younger kid whines and pushes him away. Chenle and Yukhei are loud, and Donghyuck gets along with them very well, but Renjun grows closer to them faster, probably because he's happy to have someone to talk in Mandarin to. It takes Jeno a bit more time to warm up to them, but he and Yukhei make friends easily after a couple of soccer matches in Mark's backyard and Chenle is cute, and Jeno discovers it's fun having a younger friend to coddle. And Mark; well, he likes Jisung and Chenle, even at the times Jisung refuses to call him hyung just to spite him, or when Chenle yells so loudly it makes Mark's ears pop. He likes Yukhei more, however, and he doesn't know why.

(He only figures it out years down the road.)

~

If anyone were to tell Renjun that his first year of high school would be the most uneventful one of his academic career, he would have enjoyed it more. Maybe sneak out of his home more often to go to the arcade with Mark and Yukhei way after his curfew, not worry so much about their history exams, and definitely not hole himself up during finals to study until he feels like his eyes are bleeding.

First year is fun if you learn to appreciate the little things, Renjun discovers. For example, free periods in the form of art class, where the teacher assigns them something simple to draw that only takes Renjun around twenty minutes to finish. The teacher is cool, laidback and doesn't demand too much from his students, and Renjun doesn't have to try too hard to please him. Renjun offers his help to his friends sharing the class, but more often than not he'll end up doodling away on his textbooks, catching up with homework or dozing off. It doesn't help that it's last period, right after lunch, and Renjun is always sleepy after he eats.

Their History professor is funny, and he likes to joke around with students, but they all discover his exams aren't nearly as entertaining as the lessons. Renjun goes home with an 89 on his first test, close to tears. Donghyuck balled up his own exam, bright red 68 disappearing in the wrinkled paper, and threw the ball at Renjun’s face.

During lunch, they take up an entire table in the cafeteria. There’s not a single class that all six of them share, and every day they have a new story to tell, something else to complain about. Jeno always forgets something (his lunch, his cutlery, his drink, his math homework; the list goes on,) and either Jaemin or Renjun will have a backup. Yukhei jokes they can see the future, but in truth they just know Jeno can be very forgetful and gets distracted easily.

Renjun begins to spend a lot of time with Yukhei that year. Out of all their friends, the two share the most classes together, all of them except for Literature, and they sit together for everything. They partner up for group projects, which lands them going to each other's houses every week to work on something new. If anything, Renjun wishes someone had told him about all the workload they'd be subjected to.

Sicheng laughs at his predicament once, in the middle of kicking Jaehyun’s ass in one videogame or another. "Welcome to high school, kid." He'd been in his third year at the time, recently presented as an alpha, Jaehyun himself an omega. Renjun doesn't usually mind when Sicheng invites his friends over, but sometimes it can be very distracting to have around a dozen people downstairs when he and Yukhei are trying to get their Math worksheets done.

There’s a loud shout, undoubtedly Yuta, and even louder whooping. Renjun rolls his eyes and resists the urge to stomp downstairs to kick them all out. He knows five of them are graduating this year and that they want to celebrate, but do they really have to do it right now?

"If you kill them, I’ll help you hide the bodies," Yukhei says distractedly, chewing on the eraser of his pencil. "If it helps you stop grinding your teeth together, that is."

Renjun huffs. "Sicheng and I are having a talk after they're gone," he grumbles. Yukhei offers him a tired ‘fighting’ and promises to back him up if he's still around. He’s not, since he leaves for his own home around 8pm, while most of Sicheng’s friends stay the night.

Annoying cousins and school load aside, Renjun enjoys his first year because it's the freest he's ever been. His parents don't nag him as much as they used to, they let him out more often and now that they have a bigger group, ideas flow faster, landing them in unexpected situations.

(Like the time they find themselves stranded in a deserted street with no battery on either of their phones and about an hour until sundown. Renjun doesn't want to think about that too much.)

But things begin to go downhill when Renjun’s heart decides to crush on Jaemin, of all people. It's a bit obnoxious, really, because Renjun used to be so close to Jaemin, but now he's overthinking everything, and he can't bear to let Jaemin hang off him for longer than a few seconds because his heartbeat speeds up to match the pace of a running panther and Renjun is terrified of anyone noticing.

Renjun thinks it'll pass with time, but the crush only worsens instead. Renjun can't tear his gaze away from Jaemin’s lips anytime he's talking, he blushes at the slightest brush of skin and his brain shuts down if Jaemin even breathes in his direction. 

_‘So obnoxious,’ he thinks to himself._

~

Renjun comes to Jaemin one day on their 2nd year and confesses to him. Before Jaemin can begin to think of a response, however, Renjun is beating him to the punch by saying, “I don’t want things to change between us. I don’t want to hear your rejection, I already know. I just figured I should let it off my chest.”

Jaemin is left with his mouth hanging open, not sure of what he's supposed to say. “I’ll need a couple of days away, please don’t be alarmed,” Renjun continues, “and please don’t tell the others, will you? I don’t want them to feel uncomfortable.”

And with that, Renjun is gone, disappearing in the crowds of their school hall. True to his words, Renjun doesn't hang out with Jaemin for almost a week – if Jaemin is being honest, it quickly becomes the worst week of his life. It's hard enough to bear through World History and Arts when he had his best friend by his side; its absolute hell to be by himself.

The others notice – of course they do, they aren’t stupid -, but other than Chenle and Jisung throwing worried glances at them whenever they hang out at Mark’s place, no one says anything.

But then the week is up and Renjun is back and life goes on as normal. Jaemin is still hyperaware of everything Renjun says to him, of everything _he_ says to Renjun, careful not to hug him or hold his hand like they used to in fear of hurting his feelings or something worse, but Renjun sets him straight one afternoon while they wait for Donghyuck to exit his Theatre practice. 

“I don’t need you looking at me like I’m going to break,” Renjun says, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. “I’m fine, Jaemin.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Jaemin sighs. He must sound dejected, because the hard line of Renjun’s eyes softens and he rubs Jaemin’s shoulders in a comforting gesture. “You won’t, trust me. It’s just a stupid crush, Na.”

Except it isn’t just a stupid crush, because stupid crushes don’t last as long as this one does. Renjun keeps it under wraps for the most part, but Jaemin has caught him a couple of times looking at him fondly and with hearts in his eyes and it makes something twist in his stomach and Jaemin wishes, selfishly, that Renjun had never confessed and simply kept this to himself, because now Jaemin can’t lead a normal life without feeling self-conscious every second and that's simply exhausting. He feels like a piece of shit for thinking that way, but it's the truth.

God, Jaemin is the worst.

~

Jaemin has always thought that the four of them would always stay the same: comfortable with each other, trusting, supportive. That’s what he hoped for, at least.

It is Christmas break and they're snuggled up under a thick blanket Jeno’s grandmother knit for him before he was born. Yukhei is visiting his mother, Chenle is gone with his parents on a trip to China, Jisung is trapped somewhere in Busan at his aunt's house and Mark himself is gone to Canada for the holidays, leaving the four of them to their own devices. Jeno’s mother had sent them upstairs after dinner, reminding them gently that she's supposed to drive them home at midnight.

There’s clearly something in Donghyuck’s mind. He hasn't stopped fidgeting in the last ten minutes and his nails have been bitten red. Jaemin does the kind thing and lets him brood for a little longer before he hits the pause button - no one was paying attention, anyway - and faces Donghyuck head on. 

"Hyuck," Jaemin says calmly, "Spill."

Donghyuck stiffens, not quite meeting Jaemin’s eyes when he says, “I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Jaemin raises his eyebrows. "Come on, you've been acting weird all day. You know you can tell us anything."

Jeno and Renjun don’t speak, but their attention is focused solely on Donghyuck. Their eyes are kind, not pushing Donghyuck but still urging him to let them in. Donghyuck is on the verge of tears when he takes a deep breath and confesses, so quietly Jaemin doesn't think he heard him right, "I like Mark hyung. Actually, I... I think I'm in love with him."

For the longest time, no one says a word. Donghyuck doesn't tear his eyes away from the blanket, and he's crying, probably waiting for their rejection. Renjun doesn't say anything, waiting for the others to react.

Jaemin, however, has his eyes on Jeno, who's sitting still as a statue. His features are schooled into blankness, and it might fool anyone else, but not Jaemin, who can see how mad he is. Donghyuck can see it too. 

"Jeno," Donghyuck tries, reaching for Jeno’s hand, but Jeno bats him away, standing up and running away from his own bedroom with a flimsy excuse on his tongue. Renjun and Jaemin stare at his retreating back, wide-eyed with surprise. 

Donghyuck nearly panics then, hyperventilating and looking pale, the smell of rejection and despair rolling off him in waves. The scent makes Renjun snap into action and he immediately wraps his skinny arms around Donghyuck, soothing him with a hand in his hair and hushed words, cradling Donghyuck’s head to his chest. Jaemin rubs the apple of Donghyuck’s cheek in apology before chasing after Jeno, unwilling to let Donghyuck see him upset too.

He finds the older boy in his back porch. The Lee's don't have a big backyard, but the porch has a coffee table, a couple of chairs and a wooden swing. Jeno is sitting on said swing, breathing heavily, his eyes trained on the ground. Jaemin marches up to him purposely, waits for Jeno to look up and then punches him, hard, square in the nose.

After the shock wears off, and the surprise has slipped off his face, Jeno punches him back, and they roll around the porch, kicking and punching wherever they can reach until Johnny comes out of the guest room and pulls them apart. If Jaemin were in a better state of mind, he would have complained that Johnny is holding them by their scruffs as if they're kittens, but as it is, he and Jeno are in the middle of a glaring contest that doesn't seem like it will end soon.

"Do I even want to know what the fuck is up with you two?" Johnny asks. It’s the roughest Jaemin has ever heard him speak. "Whatever, I don't care. Just know that if either of you throws another punch, I'm kicking your asses."

With that, Johnny goes back inside, muttering something about children. Once more left alone, Jaemin stares at Jeno for a long time. Jeno avoids his gaze, rubbing his sore jaw – it is swelling already and it looks like it hurts. Jaemin feels only the slightest bit pleased.

"Why did you run away?" Jaemin finally asks him, after a lifetime of tense silence.

Three heartbeats later, Jeno speaks. "I don't know. I just," he continues, before Jaemin can properly bristle, "got really mad. It doesn't make sense."

"Whatever it is, fix it." Jaemin says. "You just broke Donghyuck’s heart."

The words have an effect on Jeno, like they hurt more than the bruises forming in his body. (Jaemin has a heavy hand, and a mean right hook.) Jaemin watches him run back upstairs, and by the time he's caught up to him, Jeno is already inside his bedroom, and he's basically begging for forgiveness, holding one of Donghyuck’s hands between his own.

Renjun is still wrapped around Donghyuck, and Donghyuck is still sniffling and looking unbearably sad, but he consents, patting Jeno’s head with a faint smile, murmuring that he forgives him. Renjun has the smallest of grins on his face as he looks at the two of them, brightening when Jeno smiles in relief and Donghyuck starts giggling. Jaemin isn’t sure what is it that makes his heart hurt this way.

~

If Jeno had to pinpoint when, exactly, he started liking Donghyuck, he would have to say it was sometime in the summer between their 2nd and 3rd year of high school. Actually, he can remember the moment he realized he was in love with Lee Donghyuck.

(Perhaps _in love_ is too strong a statement, but he was way past the stage of a crush by then, too.)

It was an obnoxiously hot summer afternoon, approximately three o'clock. They'd been hanging out at Donghyuck’s house, all eight of them, lounging on the pool, but the others had gotten hungry and Donghyuck sent them to buy whatever they wanted after he realized the fridge was nearly empty thanks to his siblings.

The previous days had been terribly windy but today it was humid, the sky darkened with heavy clouds. Despite the threat of an impending storm, they'd been swimming in the pool, because the heat was unbearable and the pool had adjustable temperature.

Now, Jeno is floating aimlessly on the water, Donghyuck sitting on the edge of the pool not too far from him, kicking his feet idly. When Jeno gets close enough, Donghyuck tickles his tummy with his toes, and as Jeno tries to shy away, he ends up spluttering and going under. Even underneath the water he can hear Donghyuck laughing at him.

"Boys!" Mrs. Lee calls from inside the house. "Come back inside, it looks like it's gonna rain soon."

Jeno hoists himself up and out of the pool, shaking his head like a dog only because Donghyuck is standing right next to him and he'll get wet. Donghyuck yells in surprise, throwing out a punch without really looking. Mrs. Lee is waiting for them by the sliding doors, wringing a kitchen towel. "You should call the other kids; make sure they can come back. Better yet, I’ll go pick them up, do you know where they went?"

"Mark hyung took Chenle and Jisung to buy movies at that blockbuster shop near the school," Jeno says, towelling his hair dry. Mrs. Lee tuts at the water droplets that land on the floor, throwing a bigger towel at him from the linen closet. Jeno catches it with a sheepish smile. "Yukhei, Nana and Renjun were supposed to buy snacks but I don't really know where, exactly. Probably that new place that opened last week."

"The big one?" Mrs. Lee asks, picking up her car keys from the bowl by the entrance door. "I know where it is. Alright, I’ll be back soon. Donghyuck, I think your father is taking your siblings to visit your aunt in a few minutes, so you'll most likely be left alone. Don’t burn the house, please."

Donghyuck sees his mom out, Jeno shouting a goodbye from the living room. He’s shivering in only his swimsuit, still dripping water all over the floor despite his best efforts, and standing right in the path of the air con. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, carbon copy of his mother, and ushers him upstairs to get changed.

"How come you're not as cold?" Jeno grumbles, eyeing Donghyuck up and down. He’s also wearing only his trunks, but he doesn't seem to be too bothered by the cold inside the house. It’s certainly a harsh contrast to the weather outside.

"I wasn't submerged head to toe like you," Donghyuck states, matter-of-factly. 

Donghyuck’s bathroom (the one he shares with his siblings, as he loves to complain,) has only one lightbulb, the yellow type that is kind to Jeno’s eyes. There are multiple shampoo bottles lining the floor of the shower, as well as multiple soap bars and bottles. The counter has three different toothbrushes, toothpastes and creams. Donghyuck tells Jeno to use whatever he wants, and then to hurry up because he wants to shower too.

Jeno cleans up quickly, choosing a random shampoo bottle and washing his hair carelessly. He only realizes it is Donghyuck’s shampoo after the smell of peaches hits his nose. Donghyuck comes back momentarily to dump Jeno’s backpack on the floor, not even bothering to knock or announce himself. Jeno would love to argue, but this is sadly not much of a surprise. Donghyuck doesn't seem to know what privacy or personal space mean.

Inside his backpack is his change of clothes, but also an unopened toothbrush. Probably Donghyuck’s work, considering Jeno never thinks this far ahead. He’s glad he at least brought some of his comfiest clothes, because it's started thundering outside and it doesn't seem like he'll be able to go home anytime soon. He lazily brushes his teeth, pulling a white hoodie over his head, not bothering with the shirt. 

"Lee Jeno, if you're jerking off in there, I swear to god!"

Jeno throws the door open to stop the incessant banging on the door, giving Donghyuck an unimpressed look. Donghyuck scowls at him in return, pushing Jeno out of the bathroom. Jeno makes himself at home in Donghyuck’s bedroom, jumping on the bed.

Minutes later, he’s about to text Renjun to ask where they are when Donghyuck wanders inside, his hair dripping from the shower. He’s dressed in a sweater Jeno could swear he's seen on Mark before, his pajama pants dragging behind him. He’s holding a blow-dryer in his hand, swinging the cable around like a whip.

"Do you mind?" Donghyuck asks, plugging the blow-dryer into a socket near his bed. "I can do your hair after."

"Yeah, sure," Jeno nods his head, sitting up on the bed. Donghyuck sits on the edge, Jeno scooting closer until he's right behind him, cross-legged. He turns the drier on, keeping it at a low setting just in case, and starts carding his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, separating the strands to get all of it. "Are your siblings gone? I haven't heard any shouting in a while."

"While you were showering," Donghyuck hums. "My sister was sad she couldn't say goodbye to her handsome Jeno oppa," he giggles. Jeno tugs on his hair lightly in return.

Five minutes later and Jeno is done, ready to flop back into bed and nap until everyone is back, but Donghyuck forces him to sit still while he blow dries his hair too, despite Jeno’s protests. "You’re not getting my pillows wet, asshat," Donghyuck tells him. 

Jeno waits patiently while Donghyuck works. His hair isn't as wet as Donghyuck’s was, and so he's done faster. Jeno throws himself at the pillows face-first when Donghyuck tells him he's free, causing Donghyuck to click his tongue and mutter something about dramatic idiots.

"Where are you going?" Jeno asks Donghyuck, watching the younger boy leave the room. Donghyuck shouts back that he'll be right back, but he's actually gone for a couple of minutes. By the time he gets back, Jeno is already half-asleep. Through lidded eyes, Jeno can see Donghyuck is carrying a couple of candles and a lighter. "Setting the mood?"

"Shut up," Donghyuck laughs. "These are just in case the power goes out. Now, move, you're hogging the bed."

Jeno tries moving, he really does, but he's too comfortable and warm and his body won't cooperate. He settles for resting on his back, one arm spread out to allow Donghyuck to use his chest as a pillow in case there isn't enough space. Donghyuck clicks his tongue again (he's been doing that a lot recently, Jeno has noticed,) but crawls under the covers too. His crown bumps into Jeno’s chin, causing them to groan in pain, and Jeno isn't sure what to do with his arm now that it's underneath Donghyuck, and it takes them a minute of shuffling around and lots of whining and kicking each other, but they eventually find a nice arrangement.

"My mom texted, by the way," Donghyuck says, right when Jeno was about to fall asleep. Jeno snorts awake, grunts to show he's paying attention, and it makes Donghyuck laugh. "She got the guys but they're stuck in traffic. She doesn't know when they'll be back."

"Cool," Jeno mumbles. "They’re too loud, anyways."

Donghyuck snorts, cuddling up to Jeno in the process. Jeno lets him, even if his breathing falters when Donghyuck buries his face in Jeno’s neck and sighs something, too softly for Jeno to hear. "How much do you wanna bet we'll be in the dark in less than ten minutes?"

"I don't want to bet on anything," Jeno says, "you always win."

"True," Donghyuck giggles. "You’re very warm, Lee Jeno, did you know?"

Jeno shrugs or at least he does his best to. He doesn't know how to answer, isn't even sure he's able to. Something about the closeness of Donghyuck, the warmth of his body, how nicely he smells and the way he keeps burrowing closer and closer to him, as if he's trying to become one with Jeno, is making Jeno feel weird, queasy, like he's going to be sick. 

"Your heart keeps skipping beats, are you feeling alright?"

"I don't think so," Jeno replies honestly. Donghyuck pulls away to hover over him, resting his weight on one of his elbows while his other hand checks Jeno for a fever. 

"You’re warm," Donghyuck murmurs, "I think you're coming down with something. How’s your throat?"

"Dry," Jeno says, and oh. Oh. It all makes sense to Jeno suddenly, and he prays to god Donghyuck doesn't notice too.

But he does, because he's Donghyuck and he's Jeno and Donghyuck knows him better than anyone else, even better than Jaemin, and nothing ever slips past him. Jeno knows Donghyuck knows because his eyes widen the slightest bit and his cheeks turn a rosy colour and he stutters out a, "Oh. Um."

Jeno shuts his eyes and prepares himself for Donghyuck to either mock him or kick him out. He doesn't do either of those things. No, instead he plops back down, lays his head on Jeno’s chest again and says, "Good," and he sounds so shy, the shyest Jeno has ever heard him. And then he reaches for Jeno’s hand, intertwines their fingers together, and Jeno thinks he's died. Either that or entered another dimension.

Thunder rumbles outside, makes the house shake, and usually Jeno hates storms like these, but this time he's too occupied screaming internally to pay much attention. Donghyuck is out like a light, yet his grip on Jeno’s hand doesn't loosen. The entire room smells sweet, like chocolate and happiness and satisfaction. Jeno can’t differentiate between the scents coming from himself and Donghyuck.

As Donghyuck predicted, the power goes out ten minutes later. Jeno doesn’t bother getting up to light the candles, because he doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t even care if the others find them like this. He drifts off soon too, a content smile on his face.

~

Something weird is happening between Renjun and Jaemin, Jeno comes to realize. 

If it isn't Renjun running away from Jaemin, then it's the other way around. If it isn't Jaemin staring longingly at Renjun, then it's Renjun the one with the wistful sighs. Sometimes, it's both, at the same time, but neither notices. That doesn't mean the others don't notice, however.

Surprisingly, it's Jisung the one to point it out first. He and Jeno are shooting hoops at the basketball court close to Jisung's house, with Chenle keeping score, sitting with his back on the fence. They're both covered in sweat, their shirts sticking uncomfortably to their skin, but they only take a break when Chenle reminds them that _hydration is a thing, morons._

Jeno flicks him in the forehead when he gets close enough, but he accepts the water bottle Chenle offers him. Jisung checks the score - which Chenle had scribbled down on a piece of paper he found in his jeans, along with a tiny pencil that seems to be the sole survivor of the past year of school, - and promptly begins to dance, since he's clearly winning. Jeno could have told him that himself, but sure.

"What happened to you, hyung?" Chenle asks him, genuinely curious. "Did you let Jisung win again?"

"Hey!" Jisung cries out.

"I didn't let you win, Jisung," Jeno soothes him. He really didn't. "I’m distracted, that's all."

"Is it because of Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung being weird?" Jisung asks bluntly. 

Jeno sighs. Jisung is deceivingly sharp when he wants to. Chenle turns to look at him too, and Jeno is violently reminded that, yes, they might be younger, but they're still their friends, their closest friends, and there's not much that slips by them. 

"Yeah," Jeno admits. "I don't know what's up with them."

"Aren’t they dating or something?" Chenle asks bluntly. 

Jeno chokes on his own spit. He snaps his head to the side to stare incredulously at Chenle, but the younger boy is all wide-eyed innocence and genuine words, and Jeno is thrown for a loop. "What are you saying? They’re not... dating?"

"I thought so too, to be honest," Jisung shrugs, crouching down to sit with the other two. "I wasn't sure but it does seem like Jaemin hyung and Renjun hyung are dating."

Jeno stares at the two of them, hoping he doesn't look half as confused as he's feeling; otherwise he must make a pretty amusing sight. 

Jaemin and Renjun? Dating? No, no way, they would have said something; they would have said something to him. Right? Unless they don't trust him, and that would make Jeno feel like absolute shit, but he couldn't exactly blame them, either. After all, he's keeping secrets from them, too, secrets only Donghyuck knows. And Johnny, too, but that's because Jeno's cousin is always around.

(Johnny found them once, making out in the back of Jeno's new car – it was his dad’s, but they gave it to Jeno on his 16th birthday, and two weeks later Jeno and Donghyuck were already making great use of the private space -, and he hadn't stopped asking questions and poking fun at them until Jeno growled and told him to stop. Even then, Johnny kept sending amused glances at Jeno whenever they're in the same room, and went as far as try to give him the talk before Jeno ran away, screaming that yes, he knows how sex works and no, he's not about to do that with Donghyuck in the near future, so please Johnny hyung, shut up.)

Still, the idea of Renjun and Jaemin secretly dating leaves a bad taste in Jeno's mouth. Not because of the dating itself, no, never, Jeno isn't... mean or a bad friend and he's thrilled to think about his best friends being happy, especially if the reason is each other. But there's definitely something off, and besides, he's not about to jump to conclusions, either, so he's going to have to talk to them first.

In the end, he decides to ask Jaemin about it. They’re supposed to be meeting tonight anyway, a couple rounds of Mortal Kombat and too much junk food waiting for them at Jeno's. And apparently, so is Donghyuck, who's waiting for Jeno on his bed, curled up in a ball and snoring lightly under a blanket. Jeno doesn't bat an eye at the sight, going straight to his dresser to pick out clean clothes before he retreats to the bathroom and showers.

When he comes back, Donghyuck is stirring awake, his hair sticking up all over the place. Jeno smiles fondly, thinking Donghyuck looks like a baby - or a puppy. Especially when he crashes in other people's beds. 

"Hey," Jeno says, keeping his voice low for Donghyuck's sake. "How long have you been waiting here?"

Donghyuck shrugs as he yawns behind his hand. "I came by after Mark dragged me to that new diner. I’m pretty sure he just wanted to ogle the waitress, but their milkshakes were good."

Jeno turns a blind eye to the pitiful pitch Donghyuck's voice took when he mentioned Mark. He only does because Donghyuck has made it clear he doesn't want to talk about it, and Jeno likes to respect his wishes. Besides, he promised himself he would speak up if he thought things were getting out of hand. At the moment he only feels like punching Mark once every two weeks, so it isn't time yet.

"Jaemin is coming over later," Jeno says. He's picking through his closet for a sweater to wear, his chilly bedroom already giving him goose bumps. When Donghyuck doesn't reply, Jeno looks over his shoulder and nearly chokes on his spit. Donghyuck is wearing his hoodie, and his hair is all fluffy and pointing in all directions. 

"Kicking me out?" Donghyuck jokes. Instead of answering, Jeno goes up to him and kisses him.

No matter how many times they kiss, Jeno still feels fluttery inside, and his tummy flips and turns at the sensation of Donghyuck's lips on his. Donghyuck makes a surprised sound at the back of his throat but soon he smiles into the kiss, cupping Jeno's nape with his hand. Their kiss doesn't escalate further than a simple press of lips, yet Jeno could swear he's on fire.

"You can stay," Jeno croaks out, pulling away. Donghyuck blushes a light pink, looking at Jeno like he doesn't understand why that kiss happened. "I just thought I’d let you know."

"Nah, I’ll go when Jaemin gets here," Donghyuck stretches his limbs, falling back on the bed. Jeno stays perched on his knees, and Donghyuck stares at him weirdly. “That's not until a while longer, you know? Come here," he makes grabby motions at Jeno, pouting up at him and Jeno is so, so weak. 

When Jaemin arrives, Donghyuck has migrated to the kitchen, where he's making grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. Jeno is lying upside down on the couch, either waiting for all the blood to rush to his head or admiring the curve of Donghyuck's back. Jaemin is willing to bet on either one of those.

"Alright, kids, eat up!" Donghyuck announces cheerily, pointing at the sandwiches on the counter. Jeno is up in an instant, starving from the basket game. Jaemin hasn't even sat down when Donghyuck waves goodbye, saying he'll see them later in the week. Jeno makes a garbled sound that’s supposed to be a reply, while Jaemin is more articulate, promising to text Donghyuck tonight. The front door clicks shut with a final shout from Donghyuck to keep it in their pants.

Now alone, Jeno shifts in his seat. Jaemin watches him out of the corner of his eye, resolutely eating his sandwich and waiting for Jeno to cough up whatever he has to say. However, after the minutes go by and Jeno is still nibbling on the same corner of the bread as before, Jaemin sighs and pushes away his empty plate. "Jeno-yah," Jaemin calls. Jeno looks up, startled. "What is it?"

Jeno knows exactly what Jaemin is talking about. He doesn't bother pretending like he doesn't. Instead, he puts down his sandwich and spins his stool so he is face to face with Jaemin. "What is going on between you and Renjun?"

Jaemin startles, clearly not expecting that. "Renjun and I?" he parrots. “I don't understand, what are you-?"

"Jaemin," Jeno interrupts him. "You know what I'm talking about."

The air around them stills. Jaemin stares at Jeno, completely speechless, and Jeno looks back at him, taking big bites out of his lunch now that he's said what's been bothering him. Finally, Jaemin breaks the silence.

"There's nothing going on with us," Jaemin says, "Really. There isn't."

"Is that the problem, then?" Jeno asks, his eyes twinkling. "That there isn't anything between you two?"

"No!" Jaemin denies immediately, but he seems to think better of it, because he then adds quietly, "Well, yeah. I guess."

Jeno waits patiently for him to elaborate. "Renjun confessed to me during the school year.” A pause. “You don't seem surprised," Jaemin notes.

Jeno shrugs. "A blind man could see how he looks at you," he says. "Go on."

"He didn't even let me answer," Jaemin sighs. "He rejected himself, said he'd keep his distance for a week and left. Then he did just that. And then he came back like nothing happened and I-" Jaemin sniffs, "I don't even know. Renjun has made me question things about myself that I never have before."

"Like, your sexuality?" Jeno asks, not unkind, just curious. Most people don't even bother giving a name to their sexuality, it's just a given that you'll probably date people from any gender. 

"No," Jaemin shakes his head, "That's not it. I mean that it made me question: Do I like Renjun? Do I really like my best friend? Am I willing to put our friendship on the line just to see if it works between us? Am I willing to... to risk something so important to me?”

The last question is nothing more than a whisper, but in the suffocating silence of the house it's almost like Jaemin yelled it. Jeno doesn't talk for a moment, until he realizes Jaemin is waiting for him to say something.

"I think you do," Jeno says honestly. "I don't know about risking your friendship and all that," Jeno looks Jaemin in the eyes, "But it seems to me as if you like Renjun. You get this look in your eyes when he talks, it’s cute. He looks at you the same way, in case you haven’t noticed."

Those simple words hang over them for a long minute. Jaemin is processing the meaning of Jeno's statement, while Jeno stares at him and eats his grilled cheese. Under any other circumstances, Jaemin would have made a joke by now, but his mind is far away. 

He comes back to himself to say, "Oh shit, I like Renjun!"

"Told ya," Jeno mutters. 

~

Renjun’s presentation throws everything about their friendship off kilter. 

Not that any of them is willing to admit it, but it’s true. With Mark and Xuxi presenting as alphas to absolutely no one’s surprise, there were hopes Renjun would be an omega, or at least a beta. Not just because of his family heritage, but also because betas are fundamental to a group of friends with alphas, just so they can keep them in line. But of course, Renjun turns fifteen, and a few months later his alpha status rears its ugly head in, right as they’re going to enter their third year.

It’s rough at first. He always got along with the two older boys – Mark is calm, collected, something Renjun values and seeks every once in a while when the others get too rowdy, while Xuxi is like a brother, the familiarity in their mother countries and tongue bringing them close despite their differences – but it’s like a switch has been flipped and suddenly all the three of them seem to do is fight. They argue about the pettiest of things, like who should walk the others home or who should get up to order their meals, but also about serious things, things Renjun would rather forget. 

Then Jeno presents, and he’s an alpha too, and Renjun thinks this is it; this is the end of their gang, just because four idiot alphas couldn’t get along. But Renjun is proven wrong when Jeno, instead of fighting with them, acts as the buffer between the other three, and he brings peace with him. He’s not hot-headed, he’s not outright possessive or territorial, and he doesn’t snarl at other alphas that look at him or his friends for too long.

Jeno is calm, collected, he's protective and kind and he doesn't allow himself be pulled into heated conflicts unless they're really important, and since they rarely are, he stays out of it for the most part, save for the times they need him to break an argument. 

When Donghyuck presents as a beta, Renjun swears it's like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. There is finally some semblance of balance to their friendship, with Donghyuck stepping in anytime there's a fight - quite literally, like the time Yukhei and Renjun fight and Jeno isn't around, and Mark isn't either, and Donghyuck walks right up and stands between them, and Yukhei accidentally punches him instead of Renjun. Renjun is never going to forget the look on Yukhei's face once he realizes what he's done, and even if Renjun is filled with the overwhelming need to pummel Yukhei's face in, he has a best friend to tend to. 

Donghyuck's nose is broken, tendrils of blood flowing from his nostrils and over the curve of his mouth. He is pouting as he glares disapprovingly at the alphas, yet he accepts Renjun's help when the older boy asks to see his nose, long fingers tentatively feeling for the broken bone. They take Donghyuck to the nurse's office, where the beta distracts himself with the multiple earrings in Yukhei's ears as the nurse repositions his nose in the right place. Later, after Renjun and Yukhei have been suspended for a week, they buy him ice cream and apologize for nth time, until finally Donghyuck rolls his eyes exasperatedly and tells them to knock it off.

Renjun is there when Jaemin presents as an alpha in October of their third year. They're in the middle of English class when the air suddenly smells funny, and everyone is whipping their heads around to find the source. It's the first time anyone presents at school, and it's a novelty, but it's embarrassing for Jaemin himself, who has to duck out of the classroom faster than lightning. Renjun is tempted to go after him, but he's scared of the way he'd reacted to Jaemin's scent - like his instinct was telling him to go to Jaemin, press his nose to Jaemin's neck and inhale, more more more until the smell is ingrained in his memory forever.

Jaemin is sent home for what's left of the day. His friends collect all the homework and put it in a neat little package, which Renjun is tasked to bring to him. Jeno has a strange glint in his eyes when he volunteers Renjun as the messenger, but Renjun isn't given time to question his intentions because the next thing he knows, he's got his arms full of Mark's binder, papers sticking out from the corners.

Renjun is careful in Jaemin's house. He asks Hansol to give Jaemin the binder, just so he doesn't have to go inside, but he still catches a whiff of Jaemin's scent and he wants nothing more than to either scratch his skin off or.

Or. Something.

Hansol offers him a grimacing smile when he notices the look on Renjun's face and doesn't invite him in, and Renjun feels relieved, because he knows he wouldn't make it. He'd probably try to find Jaemin and he doesn't want to think about what might happen if he does. 

~

Donghyuck finds out Mark likes Yukhei in the worst way possible. 

It's been almost a full year since he told Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin about his feelings, as well as couple of months since he and Jeno kissed for the first time and started their _thing_ with each other. They still don't have a name for it, but Donghyuck can't get enough.

Mark confesses to Donghyuck about his feelings for Yukhei on a Sunday morning, in December. They’re leaving church with their parents, after the first communion of Donghyuck’s youngest siblings, waiting for their moms to finish the endless photoshoot under the cool shade of a tree, when Mark turns to look at him and says, "What would you say if I told you I like someone?"

Donghyuck freezes. Mark’s voice is nonchalant and seemingly neutral, but years of friendship have conditioned Donghyuck to hear every emotion in him, and he's not fooled. Mark is worried, nervous. He also fiddles with the cuff of his dress shirt like there's no tomorrow, until Donghyuck slaps his fingers away lightly. 

"Who?" Donghyuck swears he tries to keep his tone light, but his voice catches and wavers.

Mark doesn't reply for a long minute. Donghyuck keeps his attention on steadying his breathing and his heartbeat, while waiting for Mark to say something. "Xuxi," Mark says, so quietly Donghyuck barely hears him. But he does.

And that's when Mark shot Donghyuck. 

He’s not sure what hurts him most: to know that Mark has a crush on someone, someone who isn't him, or to hear the way Mark says it. How he says Yukhei’s name, as if it's something precious. Just how Donghyuck always wanted to hear him say his name.

He cries to Jeno for almost an hour that afternoon. He feels terrible to be doing this to Jeno, but he's the only one he trusts enough to show how he's feeling. Jaemin would coddle him too much and Renjun isn't very good at emotional comfort, but Jeno is perfect, because he knows when to hold Donghyuck and wipe away his tears and when to leave him alone, when to let him vent and rant and he knows exactly what to say.

It pains Donghyuck to see Jeno hold his own feelings back. He can see he's hurting, and he hates himself for making Jeno feel like this, but his chest feels empty and caved in and he doesn't think he'll ever feel whole again.

"It hurts," Donghyuck whimpers for the thousandth time, clutching his chest lightly, and Jeno shushes him, brushes his hair back and tells him that, "It's okay, I know it hurts Hyuckie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

After Donghyuck has stopped crying, Jeno offers him to use his bathroom while he gets something to eat. As Donghyuck washes his face, he looks at himself in the mirror and grimaces; his cheeks are red and his eyes are swollen from all the crying he's been doing, and he looks immensely sad. He hates it.

Donghyuck steals one of Jeno’s T-shirts on his way out of the bathroom. It’s discarded on his desk chair, indigo blue and smells just like Jeno, not a hint of sweat or of detergent, just spices and home. He immediately chucks his dress shirt off and throws it to a far corner of the bedroom, pulling Jeno’s T-shirt on with a quickness that seems unnatural to him. He’s discarding his dress pants too, ready to lounge around in boxers until he's to go home, when Jeno returns. 

Jeno is carrying two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of homemade cookies on a tray, but that's not what catches Donghyuck’s attention first. No, the first thing he notices are the dry tear tracks on Jeno’s cheeks.

 _’That's my fault,’_ Donghyuck thinks, with a pang to the chest. He made Jeno cry. Probably made him feel terrible. 

"Jeno-yah," Donghyuck croaks out, because his throat is achy and raw from all the crying. "I’m so sorry."

Jeno has the audacity to smile timidly and shake his head, as if telling Donghyuck not to be. Not to worry, because he's fine. But he's not fine, and Donghyuck knows that Jeno knows that Donghyuck is perfectly aware of what he's done. 

"It’s alright, Hyuck," Jeno says. He puts the tray down on his desk before turning around to look at Donghyuck again and offers him a tiny fraction of what is usually his brightest smile. "I’m happy to be here for you."

Donghyuck is filled with the sudden need to kiss him. So he does. He kisses Jeno and pours everything into it, all of his pain as well as all of his feelings for Jeno, tries to show him how much he appreciates everything he's done. Jeno kisses him back with as much fervour, lets Donghyuck cling to his shirt and clings back as well, holds Donghyuck close to him with a nearly bruising grip on his hips.

For a brief second, Donghyuck tries to pretend Jeno is Mark. It’s awful, absolutely terrible for him to do it, but it's done almost unconsciously and even though Donghyuck shoves the thought away as soon as it registers, something must change, because Jeno notices. And he pulls away.

"No, Jeno, wait," Donghyuck tries to protest, but Jeno uncurls Donghyuck’s fingers from his clothes and takes a step back. "I’m sorry, Jeno, I swear -"

"I can't, Donghyuck," Jeno whispers. Donghyuck dies inside a little at the sound of Jeno crying, crying because of him. "I can't do this. I’m sorry."

Jeno leaves Donghyuck in his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Donghyuck cries until there are no more tears left, and then he falls asleep, curled up on Jeno’s duvet and trying to keep his heart from shattering any more than it already has.

The next week, Mark and Yukhei are dating. Apparently, after Donghyuck’s hasty retreat from the church, Mark had talked to one of his other friends, who advised him to ask Yukhei on a date. And Mark, for the first time, took said advice and called Yukhei to ask him if he would like to go bowling with him.

Renjun tells Donghyuck, as they leave their math class on Wednesday, that Yukhei has liked Mark for almost two months now, and he didn't know how to tell him.

"I’m sorry, Donghyuck," Renjun tells him. Donghyuck is getting real tired of hearing those words. 

Donghyuck tries to be happy for them, or to at least look like it, and he may be able to fool Mark and the kids, but he can't fool his best friends. Or Yukhei. 

The older boy notices right away how subdued Donghyuck is acting, and he asks Donghyuck to talk to him on Friday. Donghyuck has to admit he can see why Mark likes him, especially when he fumbles over his words as he tries to ask Donghyuck what's wrong.

"Jeno and I had a fight," Donghyuck says quietly. It’s not a lie. "He’s not really talking to me right now."

"I figured," Yukhei nods seriously. "You look like you're expecting him to approach you and when he doesn't... you just look really sad, I guess. Were you two dating?"

Donghyuck shrugs. He truthfully doesn't know how to label what he and Jeno are - were - and he tells Yukhei just that. "We never gave it a name."

Yukhei nods again, and then he clasps a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder and says, "If you need to talk, you can always come to me. And if you want, I can kick Jeno’s ass too."

Donghyuck laughs honestly for what feels like the first time in a long time. 

~

One month.

That's how long Donghyuck allows himself to weep and pity himself. Once the month is up, Donghyuck gathers his courage and goes to Jeno’s house, probably too early for a Saturday morning.

Mr. Lee gets the door, and he doesn't look too happy to be woken up at such time, but Donghyuck gives his best smile and asks to see Jeno. Mr. Lee lets him in with a sigh, opening the door wider. Donghyuck hurries inside, mindful of the January wind that's sneaking in through the door, and he discards his shoes and jacket in record speed. As usual, Johnny is there, crashing on the couch. Donghyuck has the urge to ask him if he doesn't have anything else to do other than stay at his aunt's, but his body is thrumming with the anticipation of seeing Jeno again after so long. Sure, they've seen each other at school, but they weren't talking to each other, and the withdrawal is killing Donghyuck.

Jeno is dead to the world in his bed. He's got half his body hanging out of the bed, the blanket practically on his bedroom floor. Donghyuck stops and stares for a moment, standing on the threshold to the room. 

"Jeno," Donghyuck calls softly. He treads closer, perching on the edge of the bed. He shakes Jeno gently until the alpha is blinking his eyes open. "Jeno."

"Donghyuck?" Jeno groans. Not 'Hyuck' or 'Hyuckie' or even 'Duckie'. No, just 'Donghyuck.' "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you I'm in love with you."

It doesn't register in Donghyuck’s brain what he's said until Jeno’s eyes widen beyond possible, and then Donghyuck is mildly embarrassed. But not too much, because it's true. He realizes he really is in love with Jeno when he feels no regret for telling him, only lighter in his chest, and even though he flushes red he doesn't take it back.

"You are," Jeno stutters, "What?"

"I'm in love with you," Donghyuck whispers. He smiles lopsidedly, "Or should I spell it out for you?"

"Shut up, Lee," Jeno rolls his eyes. The next thing Donghyuck knows, Jeno is yanking him down by the front of his shirt until they're a breath away from each other. "Do you mean it?"

Jeno sounds so vulnerable, so little in that sentence. It's Donghyuck’s fault, and he knows it. "I mean it," Donghyuck nods. "I know I haven't given you the best reasons to believe me but... I really do mean it."

"Good," Jeno smiles. "Be my boyfriend, maybe?"

"Why not?" Donghyuck grins too. 

They spend the rest of the morning cuddled in bed, talking in hushed whispers, their fingers interlocked together until Johnny comes bounding up the stairs to say Jisung is here.

Either Jisung doesn't see anything out of the ordinary or simply doesn't care, but he doesn't comment on Donghyuck being in Jeno’s bed before 9am. He makes a beeline for the desk chair and slumps down in it, pouting until Jeno sighs and asks him what's wrong.

"Chenle hyung is presenting already," Jisung whines. "He's not even fifteen yet, it's not fair."

"Why is it such a bad thing he's presenting?" Donghyuck asks him. He has a feeling he knows why he looks so upset, but he thinks it is better he hears it from Jisung himself. “Some people present earlier than others, it's completely normal."

Jisung pouts harder. "Because now I'm the only one who hasn't presented," he kicks his feet. "I don't know where I stand in the group anymore."

"You’re our maknae," Jeno says, "You’re everyone's baby. That isn't going to change, regardless of your secondary gender. It doesn't matter if you're unpresented. Even after you do, I assure you it won't change a thing."

"How can you be so sure?" Jisung asks. 

"Well, I can't talk for the others, but I won't treat you any differently if you're an alpha or an omega or a beta. Nothing is going to change the fact you're a brat and that you love to pretend like you hate being coddled by Jaemin."

Donghyuck smirks at the outraged cry Jisung gives. "Hyung!"

"What is he presenting as?" Jeno asks, genuinely curious. 

"Omega," Jisung shrugs. "Yukhei hyung has been with him since last night, because his parents can't get here from China in such short notice. I’m supposed to go over there in an hour to take over but," he shrugs again, this time more languidly, "I don't really know what I can do to help, to be honest."

"The same thing Xuxi is probably doing," Jeno yawns. "Keep him warm and hydrated. More likely cuddle him and pet his hair."

"How do you know?" Jisung asks, in a small voice. 

"That’s what Johnny hyung did when Taeyong hyung presented," Jeno says. "He kept making me run to the convenience store in the corner to buy snacks and ice cream. Trust me on this, get ice cream. And don't let the blankets get too sweaty, change them every hour."

"And?" Jisung leans forward eagerly.

Jeno falters, clearly not expecting Jisung to be so excited to hear about this. "Well, since Chenle hasn't matured yet, his heat isn't sexual. All you really have to do is make sure he's comfortable. You might have to force him to shower though, since all he'll want to do is stay in his nest."

"Nest?" Jisung squeaks.

"Omegas are known for nesting, Sunggie," Donghyuck reminds him. "It's soothing for them. He might not be too happy to let Xuxi go if he's roped him into it, so you'll have to take his place."

"Right," Jisung nods, breathing shakily. "That doesn't sound scary."

"Jisung," Jeno starts.

"No, it really doesn't," Jisung continues. "I think I can do that."

"Of course you can," Donghyuck encourages him. "You’re Jisung Park!"

"Hyung," Jisung grumbles. "Stop calling me that. And stop mispronouncing my last name, please." 

Donghyuck smiles. "Nope, but it's cute you tried."

Jisung leaves a few minutes later with a list of things to look out for from Jeno and a big smooch on his cheek from Donghyuck. When he's gone, they text Chenle separately to offer any help he might need, and then Jeno flops back into bed, yawning widely.

"It’s almost ten am, Jen," Donghyuck reminds him.

Jeno blinks blearily, halfway back into dreamland already. "So? My sleep was interrupted so of course I'm tired. You can cuddle with me if you want, though," Jeno smirks, _"boyfriend.”_

Donghyuck glares through his blush. "You're a nightmare, I swear."

"I don't look like one, though," Jeno taunts.

Donghyuck goes back to one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. He and Jeno had been together for a week, almost two. Donghyuck was sleepy and his brain-to-mouth filter wasn't working, so when he spouted that, "You look like the best dream I’ve had," to Jeno, he didn't actually mean it.

(He did.)

Now Jeno won't let him forget it.

"Shut the fuck up, Lee," Donghyuck grumbles. "And make room, will you?"

~

When May rolls around, Donghyuck has the best idea he's had so far. At least according to him. Jeno isn't so sure. Donghyuck has a lot of ideas, none of them is good, and this definitely takes the cake for most questionable, but that's just Jeno’s opinion.

"You want to kiss Jaemin?" Jeno asks incredulously. 

"And Renjun, too," Donghyuck nods. He’s digging through a bunch of boxes in his house's basement in search for his old baseball bat, because Jisung is apparently joining the baseball team and he needs a bat, but his parents can’t afford one. It’s been two minutes after dropping the bomb on Jeno and the alpha still hasn’t shaken himself out of his shock.

"Why?" 

Donghyuck stops and turns around to look at Jeno, his shoulders tense; as if he's worried Jeno will be mad at him. Jeno supposes he should be upset that his boyfriend wants to kiss someone else, but he's not. He’s bewildered, sure, but not totally against it. 

"I’m not angry," Jeno clears up. "I’m curious."

"So am I," Donghyuck shrugs. "I’m curious to know what it's like to kiss them, but that’s all. I think it'd be fun.”  
"And just to make sure, you just want to kiss Jaemin and Renjun, right?" Jeno asks.

Donghyuck nods. "Yes. No Mark."

"And no Yukhei, either, right?" Jeno has to make sure.

"Why would I want to kiss Xuxi?" Donghyuck giggles.

"He’s good-looking," Jeno points out.

"You mean he's hot."

"Shut up, Lee."

"Sure thing, Lee. But you still haven't said if you're okay with it," Donghyuck prompts. "So? Would you be too mad if I kissed our friends?"

Jeno allows himself to think about it for a minute. "I wouldn't be," he decides. "Just make sure to tell me how it goes."

Donghyuck beams at him. Jeno rolls his eyes, going back to the task at hand to look for the bat. Donghyuck keeps chatting away about one thing or another, clearly static to have Jeno’s approval in his most recent whim. Jeno tries to keep up with the conversation, but Donghyuck is in one of his moods where the topic changes before his mind can catch up, so Jeno contents himself with listening to his voice, humming when he assumes is necessary. 

“Who are you going after first?” Jeno asks him, later in the day. Donghyuck’s mom baked brownies for them, and they’ve already cleared half the tray, but they’re still going strong. “I’d put my money on Jaemin. Renjun isn’t one to fall for your bullshit.”

“First of all, I’m hurt. It’s not bullshit,” Donghyuck pouts at him. “And second of all, you’re absolutely right. Jaemin can’t resist my charms.”

“That’s not what I said at all, but sure,” Jeno laughs. “How are you gonna do it, anyway?”

“I’ve got a plan,” Donghyuck says, with an air of superiority. “Jaemin won’t ever know what hit him.”

“Make sure to go into it with the truth,” Jeno advices him, “tell Jaemin everything before you kiss him. He should know what he’s getting himself into.”

“Of course I will,” Donghyuck looks offended Jeno even suggested he wouldn’t. “I’m not doing this to hurt anyone.”

“I know you aren’t,” Jeno soothes him. “That wasn’t what I was trying to say. Sorry if it sounded like that.”

Donghyuck sighs. “I know, don’t worry. And yeah, I don’t know exactly what I’m going to say, but it will be the truth.”

Jeno nods, promptly dropping the subject. “Wanna watch a movie, then?”

They forget all about it for the rest of the evening, caught up in their own world. 

~

And that is how it all starts: with Donghyuck.

“Can I kiss you?”

That’s not too surprising, considering it is Donghyuck; he’s always been loud and unabashed in his affections. He’s just as quick to give a snarky remark as he is to smother them in love, whether it’s with a kiss on the cheek or a long hug. 

Donghyuck doesn’t hold back. When he wants something, he goes for it. And apparently, on that faithful summer before their fourth year, what he wanted was for Jaemin to kiss him.

Jaemin chokes on his soda at the unexpected request. Donghyuck thumps his back helpfully until Jaemin’s coughing fit subsides, handing him a napkin to clean up the little bit of drool on his chin.

“I’m sorry?” Jaemin asks, after he’s caught his breath again. 

“Can I kiss you?” Donghyuck repeats.

When Jaemin glances at him, Donghyuck looks simultaneously hopeful and scared, shy and bold, lower lip caught between his teeth and unable to meet Jaemin’s eyes for longer than half a second. It’s endearing, but it doesn’t distract Jaemin from the matter at hand.

“Why?” he blurts out. Jaemin sort of wants to kick himself for being so insensitive, especially when Donghyuck seems to shrink into his seat next to him, drawing into himself. “I just want to know!” Jaemin rushes to add, “It’s not that I have a problem with it, or anything. I want to – I mean!” he groans, “Yes, you can kiss me. I guess. Whatever.”

Jaemin would be more embarrassed if Donghyuck didn’t visibly relax at Jaemin’s sputtering. Jaemin realizes it must have taken a lot of courage to ask him that. He tries for a reassuring smile, hoping it will ease Donghyuck’s nerves. “Should we…?” Jaemin trails off. Donghyuck nods shakily, probably more to himself than as an answer to Jaemin’s question. 

Their first kiss is chaste. It’s nothing more than a sweet peck of lips, really, but somehow it still makes Jaemin’s toes curl. When they pull away, a couple of seconds later, Donghyuck’s eyes are twinkling with satisfaction. Jaemin doesn’t think he can formulate a proper sentence. 

When he finally unglues his tongue from the roof his mouth, Jaemin stutters out, “That was… nice, uh, right?”

“Correct,” Donghyuck smirks. “We should do it again sometime.”

“We should,” Jaemin shrugs. He doesn’t know where the confidence comes from, but it’s worth it when Donghyuck gapes at him in surprise. 

They kiss again five minutes later and then again halfway through the shitty sci-fi movie they find on cable. Donghyuck develops the tendency to smile through their kisses and Jaemin finds he likes to leave short, consecutive pecks on Donghyuck’s lips.

It’s nice.

It isn't until much later that it occurs to Jaemin to ask, "Hold up a second. Aren't you and Jeno dating now?"

"Yes," Donghyuck shrugs. "He said he was okay with it. Did you think I'd cheat on him or something?"

"No, of course not," Jaemin rushes to explain, not wanting Donghyuck to misunderstand him. "I was just... confused? I guess."

"Well," Donghyuck hums. "He knows. I asked him two months ago and he approved. I would have kissed you earlier; I just didn't know how to go about it. You know," he continues, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you kissed him, too. Just something to think about."

And then Donghyuck turns back to the movie, a shit-eating grin on his face. He knows he just messed with Jaemin's head and he's enjoying it. Jaemin doesn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing how jumbled his mind is, so he also faces the TV and schools his features into something he hopes is neutral, or better yet, relaxed. A long cry from how he's actually feeling. 

~

Jaemin’s 16th birthday lands on a Saturday. His mother insists he has a party, even after Jaemin assured her he’d be more than happy with simply inviting his friends to hang out, maybe go to the arcade or the movies. 

Their home’s backyard is decorated prettily, with Yuta and Hansol doing most of the handiwork. Johnny, Ten and Taeyong show up early to help with the finishing touches, but Ten only lounges on one of the reclining chairs and barks orders at his taller friends. Jaemin joins him at one point, until Yuta threatens to throw them over his shoulders and dump them over the fence in the neighbour’s yard.

Mrs. Na bakes the cake herself, while Mr. Na goes out to the store to buy snacks. Jaemin had spent nearly an hour trying to figure out who to invite, other than the obvious people. In the end, he sends a text to their class’s groupchat and tells them to come over if they can; almost everyone confirms right away. He also tells Hansol to invite whoever he wants from his friends, which he does. 

By six o'clock, the party is in full swing. Jaemin has been clapped in the back and hugged more times than ever before in his life, and he's already stuffed his face with every single thing he could find to eat. Because of the late notice, many of his friends didn't have any presents for him, but they made up for it with cookies and slices of cake bought at bakeries. Eventually, Mrs. Na puts it all away in the fridge and forbids Jaemin from eating anymore for the day.

There is music playing from the boom box in the living room, some people scattered around the couches and chairs inside the house, while most of the guests are in the backyard, where most of the snacks were placed. Jaemin drifts in and out, talking to everyone, laughing at jokes and thanking his friends for coming.

Jisung's gift comes in the form of coupons. He's taken to doing this, instead of buying something, but Jaemin's coupons are different to the others he's given this year.

"Hug coupons?" Jaemin asks incredulously. 

Jisung nods, his lips pursed and his cheeks pink. "You're always trying to hug me and I never let you. This way I can't refuse, but!" he exclaims, right as Jaemin is about to move in and squeeze the life out of him, "Keep in mind there are ten coupons here, so use them wisely."

Jaemin scoffs, rips out one of the coupons and hands it to Jisung. The younger boy sighs but takes it, steeling himself for the full force of Jaemin's hugs. Jaemin smiles sweetly and nearly tackles him to the ground, happy to have permission to hug Jisung. The best part is that Jisung hugs him back, which, honestly, shocking. 

He only lets go when Jisung starts squirming so bad he almost knees Jaemin in the crotch, and then the younger boy disappears in the crowd of people. Jaemin is left standing alone in the living, room, looking around to see if he's missed talking to anyone.

His gaze lands on Jeno, who's on the other end of the room, talking to Ten about whatever. Ten has that strange, fond look on his face he gets whenever he talks to Jeno, like he can't believe Jeno can be so cute - Jaemin knows those are his exact thoughts, because Ten and Hansol are practically married by now and they tell each other everything, and Hansol tells Jaemin everything too. 

Jaemin isn't sure where the decision comes from, but he strides to them with purpose. Jeno notices him only when Jaemin is standing right next to them, and Jaemin must look as determined as he feels, because Jeno halts mid-sentence and stares at him with something akin to apprehension, laced with curiosity. Ten senses the strange shift in the air and he excuses himself, walking away with a smirk.

"Can we talk?" Jaemin asks. 

Jeno doesn't even think about it, immediately following after Jaemin. Jaemin has a moment of hesitation, where he ponders whether or not it's a good idea to take Jeno to his room, until he realizes that if things go the way he wants them to, then he better be away from prying eyes - aka his mother and Yuta. God knows the alpha would never let him live it down.

Once they reach his bedroom, Jaemin shuts the door quietly behind them. Jeno perches himself on the bed and looks at Jaemin expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Jaemin is stumped for half a minute until he realizes it's just Jeno, and even if things go to hell, Jeno won't hold it against him.

"You know I kissed Donghyuck." It isn't a question. "And I know you gave him your blessing."

"I did," Jeno confirms, a smile crinkling his eyes. Jaemin's throat goes a little dry at the sight. "Was that weird for you? I told Donghyuck to lay it out for you as it was, before trying anything."

"He did," Jaemin nods. "But did you know we've kissed other times, after that?"

Jaemin was worried Jeno was not, in fact, aware of this. But the worry is for nothing, because Jeno nods and confirms, once more, that he knows. "And you're really okay with it?" Jaemin asks. 

"I am," Jeno says. The smile is gone this time, replaced with the utmost sincerity. "Why?"

Jaemin takes a deep breath, searching within himself to find the courage to say the next sentence. "I was just hoping that, since you're okay with your boyfriend kissing me, then you'd have no trouble kissing me, too."

The words settle between them like an invisible blanket. Jeno is staring at Jaemin with wide eyes, but Jaemin is more than relieved to see that he's surprised, yes, but no appalled, he's not opposed to the idea. It does wonders as well as nightmares to Jaemin's heart, which is feeling light and heavy at the same time.

Finally, Jeno sighs. He locks eyes with Jaemin and says the single, most wonderful word Jaemin has ever heard. "Alright."

Needless to say, Jaemin has to do an effort not to trip over himself as he walks closer to Jeno. His legs are shaking from his nerves, and his hands aren't much better. It becomes obvious when Jaemin tries to settle his fingers on Jeno's shoulders but he can barely coordinate enough to land somewhere in the near vicinity, one at the start of Jeno's bicep and the other on his neck.

Jeno smiles, but this one is sweeter, and he guides Jaemin's hands to where they're supposed to be. "Don't be so nervous," he tells him, and anyone else might have been fooled into thinking that Jeno is calm, but Jaemin can hear the underlying shakiness in his voice, and he sees the way Jeno's eyes are flicking everywhere, never meeting Jaemin's own. "We've both kissed Donghyuck before, and you know he'd say that means we've already kissed, albeit indirectly."

Jaemin can't help himself and he rolls his eyes, because that sounds like something Donghyuck would totally say. It does ease his nerves, however, to think about Donghyuck and his soft smile whenever Jaemin kisses him, and when Jaemin thinks about it, he can picture Donghyuck smiling too, if he were here.

"Stop thinking about Donghyuck when I'm about to kiss you," Jeno giggles, so close to Jaemin's face it startles the younger boy. Jaemin realizes he'd zoned out, and when his eyes readjust, he notices that Jeno is _right there_ , his nose inches away from Jaemin's, and his hands are settled on Jaemin's waist. 

"Sorry," Jaemin whispers. He shuffles closer, spreading his legs so he can hover over Jeno, and now their noses are bumping together. "Are you going to kiss me anytime soon, though? Or do I have to do it?"

"Well, it would be interesting to see you growing some balls," Jeno is laughing, and Jaemin doesn't let him finish his sentence, pressing their mouths together.

Their first kiss is better than Jaemin expected. He'd thought it would be awkward, be it because it's them or simply because there is no such thing as a good first kiss. And yes, Jaemin has to admit, the angle is off, but Jeno is holding him close and his lips move sweetly against Jaemin's, and in the brief second they pull apart in search for a better angle, the smile he flashes Jaemin is enough to send his heart soaring.

Jaemin readjusts, sitting down on Jeno's thighs, closer to his knees than to his chest, because his neck and back are starting to hurt from his previous position. They kiss for what feels like hours, even if realistically it's only a couple of minutes. They kiss until their lips are numb, although their kiss remains gentle all the time. 

The reason they stop? Donghyuck barging in, Renjun in tow.

"Oh," Donghyuck says, and he sounds unbearably amused at the sight. Jaemin springs away as if burnt, landing clumsily on the bed next to Jeno, and when his eyes fall on Renjun, he sees that the oldest of the four looks ruffled and a little in disarray. Jaemin can't pinpoint it, but there's something off about him.

It clicks in his brain the second he sees their joined hands. Renjun is blushing, as uncharacteristic as it is for him, trying to hide behind Donghyuck's larger frame, but Donghyuck is too preoccupied trading jabs with Jeno to notice Renjun's distress.

"What are you doing here, Hyuck?" Jeno asks, done with their bickering. His hand has found its way back to Jaemin's waist, which the younger boy realizes a beat too late and he feels the warmth from Jeno's palm seeping into the tiny sliver of exposed skin. 

"We were trying to find somewhere private, but it seems like you beat us to it," Donghyuck grins. Renjun grumbles something about the plurals in that sentence and how they imply things that aren't true, but nothing can hide the swollen appearance of his lips. 

Jaemin, the kind soul he is, takes pity on Renjun and offers them to use the guest room. 

"Isn't that Hansol hyung's room?" Jeno asks, even if it's in his own interest to get the other two out of here as soon as possible. "And by extension, Yuta hyung's, too?"

"Ew," Renjun and Jaemin say, at the same time. 

"I didn't even mean anything by it," Jeno laughs. "But sure, think whatever you want."

Donghyuck gets a ridiculous smile on his face. "I always thought Jeno and I were the gross ones."

"Why me?" Jeno protests, at the same time Jaemin defends Jeno's dignity with, "It's just you, actually."

"Can we leave now?" Renjun asks, though it comes as more of a whine. Donghyuck's previously predatory grin melts into something softer, and he guides Renjun out of the room with reassurances of finding somewhere else where they can make out. The last thing Jaemin hears from Renjun is that Donghyuck isn't exactly soothing when he says things like that, and then the door is closed once more and he and Jeno are alone again.

Jeno has a strange expression on his face when Jaemin turns to him. He looks as equally fond as he does exasperated, and there's no doubt in Jaemin's mind that it's because of Donghyuck.

"How do you do that?" Jaemin finds himself asking. 

Jeno tilts his head to the side, not unlike a puppy. "Do what?"

"Be so okay with this," Jaemin clarifies. "With that. With your boyfriend kissing other boys - even if said boys are your best friends."

"I don't own him," Jeno shrugs. "I just like him, and I also trust him. He made sure to ask me if I was okay with it first. And like you said, said boys are just you and Renjun. He promised he wouldn't kiss Mark or Yukhei, so."

"Why Yukhei?" That shouldn't be Jaemin's follow-up question, but it still flies out of his mouth.

"Because he's hot and I feel threatened." Jaemin can relate to that, but he wouldn’t be Jaemin if he didn’t push it.

"But you don't feel threatened by me? Or Injun?"

"Nah," Jeno smirks. Somehow, it only makes Jaemin want to kiss him even more.

He does. They kiss for longer this time, until Yuta comes in and yells at them that they're about to sing happy birthday and they kind of need the birthday boy for that. Yuta doesn't even give them time to fix their appearance, and he smirks for the entire trip down the stairs, watching them struggle with fixing their hair and clothes - in the end, the top two buttons of Jaemin's shirt remain open, as seen in the countless pictures taken of him during the song.

~

Approximately half an hour earlier, Donghyuck eyes Jeno going upstairs with Jaemin and nods firmly to himself. Okay, so either one of those decided to man up, and that's great, but it means Donghyuck has let himself be one-upped, and we can't have that, can we?

No. 

Despite the amount of people in the house, Donghyuck finds Renjun in a heartbeat, thanks to Donghyuck's superior - in his opinion - sense of smell and the fact that Renjun's scent is so strong, it's nearly impossible to miss. Renjun is, unsurprisingly, with Yukhei, the two engaged in rapid-fire Mandarin with a lot of hand gestures and wide eyes. Donghyuck has no idea what they're talking about - although it seems interesting. 

Yukhei sees him first, and his eyes light up at the sight of him. "Hyuck!" he cries. 

"Hey, Xuxi," Donghyuck smiles, because he really can't help it. When it comes to Yukhei, there can be no such feelings as resentment or jealousy, not when Yukhei is so damn happy all the time and it's contagious. "I hope you don't mind but I came here to steal Renjun for a second."

"Sure," Yukhei shrugs, taking a large gulp of his Pepsi and crushing the can afterwards. "I'll just go bug Yuqi or something. See you later!"

After Yukhei has taken sufficient steps to be mildly out of hearing range, Renjun turns his concerned glance to Donghyuck and asks, "Is everything alright? You sounded serious there."

"Oh," Donghyuck giggles. "Did I? No, I'm sorry. It isn't anything bad, promise, but I do need to talk to you about something. Mind joining me in the bathroom?"

Renjun's eyebrows raises so high, they nearly disappear in his hairline. Donghyuck smiles what he hopes is a reassuring smile, but he can feel his lips shake in poorly hidden nervousness. "Alright?" Renjun agrees. It sounds like a question. 

Together, they make the trip to the guest bathroom. They slip in just as Hina walks out, and Donghyuck sees the funny look she gives them when he closes the door. Once inside, Renjun sits up on the sink counter and swings his feet idly. 

"What is it?" Renjun asks.

Donghyuck has to steel his nerves before he even thinks about opening his mouth. _'Come on,'_ Donghyuck tells himself, _'If Jeno can get Jaemin, then you can get Renjun._

"Would you care terribly if I kissed you?" Donghyuck asks. Or at least he tries to, his voice coming out high-pitched at the end of the sentence. "And not on the cheek, you know I don't ask permission for that." He feels slightly better after tacking that on. 

Renjun gapes, much like Jaemin did the first time Donghyuck asked to kiss him. And much like with Jaemin, Donghyuck doesn't see rejection in his eyes. 

"Kiss me?" Renjun squeaks. He clears his throat embarrassedly. "You want to kiss me?"

"Yes," Donghyuck confirms, smiling coily. "Unless you don't want to. In which case, it's cool, no biggie."

Donghyuck is rambling. He knows it, Renjun knows it, he's pretty sure Jeno is getting shivers because he knows it, too. Probably Mark as well, because despite everything, he and Donghyuck seem to share the same mind.

"Kiss me, then," Renjun says, in a breathy whisper. Donghyuck gulps, feeling faint all of a sudden. He leans in, careful not to put his hands above Renjun's on the counter, instead placing them an inch apart. Donghyuck is about to connect their lips when he pauses, his eyes flicking up to meet with Renjun's. "What is it?" Renjun asks quietly.

"Did Jeno say anything to you?" Donghyuck has to ask. 

Renjun shakes his head, confused. He's in the middle of a sentence when Donghyuck crashes his mouth against Renjun's, and the syllables transform into something like a squeal - Renjun will forever deny making that noise.

Donghyuck must admit, he loses track of time. It's not his fault, though, and he has a good excuse! Renjun is addictive. He tastes sweet, like hard candy, and he smelled amazing, and his hands were so soft on Donghyuck's cheeks.

The door flies open, and Donghyuck flies too, backwards. To his complete mortification, Hansol is the one standing there, gaping at them in horror. "Oh my God," he groans, then he whips his head around and shouts, "Yuta, you asshole!"

Donghyuck can hear Yuta laughing in the background, and then the door shuts closed and they're left in the privacy of the bathroom again. Renjun smacks his lips together, blushing profusely as he says, "That was nice."

Okay, Donghyuck has been told he's a good kisser before, but something about the way Renjun says it makes his toes curl. Donghyuck nods, almost absentmindedly, because his thoughts are all over the place.

"It was," Donghyuck agrees. "Should we... find somewhere else? Maybe?"

Renjun's responding nod is the single most wonderful thing Donghyuck has ever witnessed. Which leads us to: the moment in Jaemin's bedroom, with Donghyuck sharing amused glances with Jeno, who looks way too happy to have Jaemin in his arms, and then Donghyuck and Renjun sneak off, not to Hansol's room, but to the roof. 

They miss the cake, but it's alright, Jaemin saves them a slice each, and Donghyuck thinks kissing Renjun is better, anyway.

~

An arrangement takes place.

Jeno and Donghyuck continue to date, as before, except that now they sometimes kiss Jaemin, sometimes Donghyuck makes out with Renjun. There is no action between Jeno and Renjun or Jaemin and Renjun, but Donghyuck is convinced it's all a matter of time. Dongyoung isn't so sure about that, and he reminds his little brother that not everything happens they way we want it to, but Donghyuck is adamant. 

"I can feel it, hyung," Donghyuck tells him once, over breakfast, still chewing on his cereal. Dongyoung threw him a disgusted look over his coffee mug. Donghyuck ignored him, tapping his chest, "In here, you know?"

Dongyoung sighs, because yes, he gets it. He was there with Ten while the younger boy sorted his shit out regarding Hansol and Yuta, he knows how it goes. So he leaves his brother alone, for the most part, until he deems it's been going on for too long. He supposes that, to others, it may not look like there's anything wrong with the arrangement, but Dongyoung has witnessed too many wistful sighs and longing glances to last him a lifetime, thank you very much. He even has a group chat with the other concerned adults - code for Hansol, Johnny, Sicheng, Yuta, Ten and Taeyong, because Kun gave up long ago and Taeil couldn't care less -, and they all tell the same story: the pining is getting fucking old.

On August 31st, the day before school is supposed to start, a day when Donghyuck and Jeno are happily enjoying their last hours of freedom watching Harry Potter, Dongyoung marches in, Jaemin and Renjun in tow. He locks them all in the basement and leaves with a final threat to, "Talk or I leave you all here for the rest of your sad lives."

Donghyuck is left to gape in betrayal as his older brother slides the key into place. 

"What does he want us to talk about?" Jeno, bless his soul, is genuinely lost. And who can blame him? Ten minutes earlier, he'd been contentedly snuggled on a blanket, browsing through Instagram because he'd seen The Chamber of Secrets too many times to count, and now he's in the Lee's basement - the same one he used to be scared of when he was younger, and is admittedly still wary of - with his best friends/boyfriend/love interests (?) and there is no way out until Dongyoung is satisfied. 

That means they're never leaving this place. 

"He's so impatient," Donghyuck huffs, throwing himself down on the worn out couch his parents put in here when they bought a new one. "I told him to wait a little longer. I should have known he'd do this," he grumbles to himself.

"Hyuck, I love you, but what the fuck are you talking about?" Jaemin sighs. 

Donghyuck doesn't talk for a moment. "He wants us to talk about what we have," he explains, "He's not entirely happy with the way things are."

"Why not?" Jaemin asks. He's got a frown etched on his face, and Jeno is filled with the overwhelming need to kiss it away. Instead, he stays right where he is.

"He thinks we're bottling stuff up," Donghyuck speaks quietly, so much so that Renjun has to walk closer to him in order to hear him. "He and some of the hyungs have a group chat - he thinks I don't know about it - and they tell each other things. Like Renjun's confession to Jaemin, Jaemin's crush on Renjun, Jeno's crush on Jaemin, Renjun's crush on me, etc."

Jeno waits for a beat. "Donghyuck's crush on Renjun," he continues for him, looking pointedly at his boyfriend. Donghyuck glares at him, but he doesn't deny it or call him a snitch, which is more than Jeno expected, honestly. 

"We really do have things to talk about, then," Renjun whistles. Jeno sees him ruffling his hair, a nervous habit of his. "You have a crush on me?"

Regardless of who the question was aimed at, Renjun still sounds elated. His cheeks are blushed pink and he's got a bashful, little grin on his face, which Jeno finds adorable. 

"Yeah," Jaemin and Donghyuck chorus. Renjun flushes even darker at the sheer sincerity. 

"The real question here should be, how come Injun doesn't like me?" Jeno pouts playfully. He's not really upset about it, but he thinks Renjun needs a distraction before he combusts.

"He liked you in elementary school," Jaemin says like it's nothing. "But then you had that weird, emo phase of yours and he realized how wrong he was."

"Hey!" Jeno exclaims in indignation. 

"Don't worry Jen, I think I can grow to like you too," Renjun reassures him. 

It makes them both blush, which takes away from Jeno's original purpose, but the butterflies in his stomach make it better. 

"Something tells me he already does," Jaemin stage-whispers.

It's Donghyuck who breaks the following silence. "So, are we doing this?" he asks. Jeno hears the quivering in his voice, the vulnerability. "Are we all willing to try?"

"I am," Jeno says, right away. "If it's you guys, I'm willing to do a lot of things."

Renjun grumbles something that sounds too much like, "Sap," then in a louder tone, "Me, too."

Three hopeful set of eyes turn to Jaemin, who breaks into a dazzling smile as he takes Renjun's and Donghyuck's hands, and they take Jeno's in turn.

"I'd like that," Jaemin says, and it sounds like a promise. 

~

_I'll be your home._

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to answer as many questions as i could but if anything is still unclear let me know!! there are two things i'm going to write later: noren and the markhyuck fight, so please don't keep asking me about that thank you i love you guys 
> 
> if the timeline is confusing, ask me in the comments and i'll explain it!! i made a chart on my notebook to keep things neat lmao


End file.
